Adjustable length louver and panel shutters, including specifically shutters of modular rigid molded plastic construction, have heretofore been proposed in the art. The Foltman U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,966 discloses such a shutter as comprising a pair of extruded side rails having respective single-channel tracks disposed in opposition. Louvered panels are injection molded with integral side runners which are slidably received in the opposing tracks. Upper and lower cross pieces are fastened to the side rails by fasteners to hold the panels in place. The modular pieces are precoated to filter ultraviolet radiation and thereby prevent fading and deterioration.
The Frederick U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,079 shows an adjustable length shutter comprising a one-piece louver panel with integral side rails and separate end cross pieces or rails. See also the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,242 to Rauen 3,797,186 to Smith and 3,968,738 to Matzke.
One problem with many adjustable length shutter assemblies of the prior art is requirement for complex cutting or trimming operations for tailoring overall length at the installation site. The side rails in Foltman, for example, are cut to length in a stepped, rather than a planar, configuration. In Frederick, the integral panel and side rails must be trimmed to length and then slotted to receive the end rails. Another problem is that although the panels and rails are initially coated at the factory to screen ultraviolet solar radiation, edges which are cut in the field may be exposed to radiation, resulting in unsightly fading and possible structural deterioration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,110, there is provided an adjustable length shutter assembly of molded plastic modular construction comprising a pair of side rails which may be cut to desired length, one or more shutter panels slidably received within parallel double-channel tracks extending along the opposite side rails, and upper and lower ends rails extending between the side rails and capturing the shutter panels in assembly. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least two shutter panels are carried between the shutter side rails and are separated from each other by a mullion piece. In accordance with one important feature of the present invention, the end rails and the mullion piece are so constructed as to overlap the edges of the side rails and shutter panels which are adapted to be adjustable trimmed during the installation process so as to reduce fading and structural deterioration at the cut edges due to exposure to ultraviolet solar radiation. Another feature of the invention contemplates an improved structural connection between the end rails and side rails which not only overlaps the cut edges of the end rails as previously described, but also enhances structural rigidity of the overall shutter assembly during and following installation.
It has been found where such an adjustable shutter assembly is made in long lengths, the shutter panels expand to a different degree than the side rails and, as a result, there may be a gap between the end rails, shutter panels and mullion.
Another problem that occurs with respect to such plastic louvered building products is that the length of the assembled product is limited to increments corresponding to the width of each louver. Each louver panel can only be cut between louvers. As a result, the length of the assembly can not be to a lesser overall length.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic louvered building product such as a shutter of modular construction wherein variations due to shrinkage of the parts longitudinally is accommodated readily by the person assembling the parts; wherein the overall length an be in increments less than the width of a louver; wherein the accommodation is achieved at minimal cost; and wherein the resultant product is aesthetically pleasing.
In accordance with the invention, a louvered plastic building product comprises a pair of plastic side rails which may be cut to desired length, a plurality of plastic shutter panels slidably received within tracks extending along the side rails, upper and lower plastic end rails extending between the side rails and capturing the panels in assembly, and a mullion piece separating the panels. The length of the side rails may be greater than the assembled length of the upper and lower end rails, panels and mullion. The mullion piece is providing with a lip that overlaps a portion of the adjacent panel such that when the various parts are assembled, the panels and mullion piece can be moved vertically to accommodate dimensional variations between the side rails and the assembled parts. The construction also permits the overall length of the assembled product to be in increments less than the width of the louvers.